cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eagles Landing
Nation Information According to Cyber Nations Eagles Landing is a growing, developing, and established nation at 105 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Eagles Landing work diligently to produce Wheat and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Eagles Landing to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Eagles Landing allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Eagles Landing believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Eagles Landing will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. =History of Eagles Landing= The Founding of Eagles Landing The Guardian Nation (199- - December 2007) The Guardian Nation consisted of modern day Eagles Landing and the remaining territory south of the nation, that is in anarchy. This nation was controlled by the Guardians, an oligarchy that took control after the New Thedria Civil War. The Guardians were as follows: *'The Guardian of the Nation' - Head of Foreign Affairs **Currently leader of Eagles Landing *'The True Guardian of the Laws' - Head of Laws, Judiciary, Punishment (Position was hidden from the public) **Thought to have died in the Guardian Civil War, reported in Eagles Landing however. *'The Guardian of Truth' - Head Propagandist and Public Education **Killed in the Guardian Wars by the Guardian of War *'The Guardian of War' - Head of the Military **Killed by the masses after seizer of power *'The Guardian of Money' - Head of Finance **Killed by the Guardian of War. When the Guardian of Truth and the Guardian of War began a power hungry assault against the other Guardians, buzzboygt entered exile in the nation of GrecoRomania. The True Guardian of Laws vanished, thought to have died in battle. The Guardian of Money was killed for not giving enough funding to military spending. After destroying the other members, the Guardian of War murdered the Guardian of Truth. He declared himself, the Guardian of All to the masses. He was assassinated by a civilian with a gardening hoe, now the state symbol of anarchy. The Anarchy (January 2008 - February 2008) The Guardian Nation entered a state of anarchy, each man was for his own. Several towns in the regions became city-states and were the only security from the neighboring empires. The Guardian Returns (March 2008) After a few months, the Guardian of the Nation (The former head executive of the Guardian Nation) came back, alone. He took control of the city-state of Eagles Landing. This city was the Guardian Nations greatest producer of Wheat and Iron. Using these resources, the Guardian began to reinvent the city. After a single day, the Guardian used past trade relations to secure a trade that jump started the Eagles Landing economy. No Longer the Guardian (April 2008) The people of Eagles Landing became afraid, because it appeared that the Guardian Nation might become once again. The people of Eagles Landing forced the Guardian to sign a Constitution. This establish a new form of government, destroying the title of Guardian forever. The Guarding of the Nation became the President. His true name also became revealed, buzzboygt (The citizens still doubt this as his name however). The Strengthening of Eagles Landing The Great Expansion (May 2008) The Republic of Eagles Landing made up of the former providence of Eagles Landing. As the nation became more prosperous, former territories in the Guardian Nation began to enter the Republic of Eagles Landing as independent states. These states formed an Confederation known as The Republic of Eagles Landing.''The Republic functions under the Eagles Landing Constitution and uses Eagles Landing (the city) as its capital. The first state to enter the confederation was the former state of ''The Western Gate. This became known as The State of the Shire because of its great amount of Scots-Irish and Irish decent. The nation of Eagles Landing created a university for the IRA known as The University of the Shire. The second state to enter the Republic was the State of Eastern Youngston Democracy. The EYD, as it was commonly known was renamed the State of Esticlan. The final former Guardian Nation State to enter in this time period was the state of Western Youngston Democracy or WYD. WYD was renamed New Jodran, after the capital city of the state, New Jodran. Starving to Greatness (June 1, 2008 - June 15, 2008) The Unsung Wars brought to the nation of Eagles Landing great economic turmoil. The nations farmers were unable to produce enough food due to the constant raiding of troops from the nations of The Legend of Einjard. This caused starvation through out the nation. buzzboygt, Grand General of the IRA, declared a military draft, and assumed emergency powers. This step was ratified by the Tribal Council and the vote of the people. Buzzboygt was quoted saying, "These emergency powers I do not deserve, but I will use them to bring prosperity to our great Republic. No more shall these men have no punishment. No more shall our children starve to death." Buzzboygt met with TLE leaders with DMSC leaders present in order to talk peace. The reason for war was declared to because of recruiting of members of there alliance into the IRA. This was the most absurd thing the leader of Eagles Landing had heard. He than proved the leader of the TLE wrong and his true motives were seen in a light brighter than the summers day. Peace was in our time. At the end of the peace talks, Mooscoon, a member state of the IRA, merged with Eagles Landing, forming the State of Hebresica. The Recovery Effort (June 15, 2008 - July 18, 2008) After peace was declared on June 15, 2008, buzzboygt returned his emergency powers. He believed that it was not his right under the Eagles Landing Constitution to hold powers that belonged to the States. This passion and zeal for the Eagles Landing Constitution was noted by historians as "...a great thing that few world leaders possess. Thank God that our leader does!" The one month recovery effort was compounded by aid and the free market. The free market totaled 98% of the recovery effort, while foreign aid (which amounted to one million dollars) amounted to 2% of the recovery. On July 18, 2008, the Department of Numbers reported that The financial state of the federation is stronger today than it was one month ago, two months ago even." Religious Devotion (July 10, 2008 - July 20, 2008) The IRA was founded and lead by Eagles Landing moral principles. It was a brotherhood and confederation on independent states. This great Confederacy was in a great decline. Buzzboygt presented a memorandum to the people of July 10, 2008 stating, "Today the IRA is voting for merger. It is my duty to lead our great Confederation through any vote or strife, and my vote represents our vote. I cannot, in good conscience, vote either Nay or Aye without the peoples approval. Tomorrow there shall be a vote in all the states, on whether or not we should remain independent or join the Christian Coalition of Countries The vote was tallied up, in a similar fashion as an Eagles Landing Presidential election, every state having two votes. The vote was tallied 6 Ayes, 4 Nays. The vote for a merger was Aye from Eagles Landing. On July 15, 2008, the merger was ratified by the IRA House of Countries, bring the confederation to an end. Unifying the Old Guardian Nation (July 20, 2008 - Present) On July 20, 2008, the Republican Army invaded the Old Guardian Nation. The area had been in anarchy since the end of the Guardian Civil War. This expanse was conquered in the two day war, known as the Unification Project. The expanse was admited as two more states (the states of New Jodran and Estcian took in some territory). The states were the states of East Guardia (E.G.) and West Guardia (W.G.). =Eagles Landing Stats= Government The Government of Eagles Landing is a Confederation. Each State elects/appoints (determined by the States) two (2) members to Congress. Each member receives one vote in regards of all matters that the Federal Government can control. These include Declaration of War, Admittance into Alliances, and other matter strictly given by the Constitution. Current Senate THE FIFTH SENATE OF THE REPUBLIC OF EAGLES LANDING ---- Senate Leader : Philip Johnson (N.J.) States Listed by Geographic Location The State of Hebresica Appointed by the Governor #Daniel Paul #Robert George The State of Shire Elected by the Populous #Samantha White #Fredrick Brown The Providence of Eagles Landing Appointed by the Governor, approved by the Populous #Martha Billingsly #James Barnes The State of New Jodran Elected by the Populous #Jose Cortez #Philip Johnson The State of Estician ''Elected by the Populous #Henry Barr #Chris Knight The State of East Guardia Appointed by the Governor, approved by the State Assembly #Drew Farr #Heather Fisher The State of West Guardia Elected by the Populous #Phil Harris #Georgiana Smith edit Political Ideology Department of Defense The Responsibility of the Department of the Defense is to maintian the security of the Republic by any means given by the Constitution. Leaders of the Department of Defense Head of the Department of Defense: Major General Donald Monroe Military Commanders Commander of the Republican Army: General Samuel Hinkmen Commander of the Republican Air Force: General Johnathan Gains Commander of the Republican Navy: No Navy at Press Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs represents the Republic in the Christian Coalition of Countries. The current head of the Department of Foreign Affairs is Devin McCalister. Department of Numbers Serves many similar responsibilities as a Department of Treasury, except has no power to control the currency itself. This department maintains government financial records. The years financial update is present to Congress and the people via television and radio in a yearly statement known as The State of the Republic Address. The current Head of the Department of Numbers is Dr. George Smith. Bold text States The Providence of Eagles Landing *Abbreviation : P.E.L. *Capital : Eagles Landing *Government Type: Republic *State Religion: Reformed Church The State of New Jodran *Abbreviation : N.J. *Capital : New Jodran *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion: Methodist The State of Estician *Abbreviation : E.S. *Capital : Jefferysburg *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Southern Baptist The State of Hebresica *Abbreviation : H.B. *Capital : Moscoon *State Government : Federal **Contains several states which use a bicameral congress. Uses the same government as Moscoon before the merger. *State Religion : Judaism The State of Shire *Abbreviation : S.H. *Capital : Dublin *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Any form of Christianity The State of East Guardia *Abbreviation : E.G. *Capital : New Guardia City *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Catholicism The State of West Guardia *Abbreviation : W.G. *Capital : Thampia *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Reformed Church Demographic Analysis Population Overall Population of Eagles Landing increased from 250 in 2007 to over 5,000 today. This was due to the economic freedom created by Resolution 001 which states, "The Senate and the House of Countries and the President have no control over the economy. Good people, take care of yourselves because we are not bailing you out." The Resolution was dubbed the "Free-Market Resolution" by its allies and the Hateful Government Resolution by its enemies. None can argue the great success that has been achieved by the deregulation of the country. Average wealth has gone up from the average family earning $40 a day to $184 a day in recent months. Race Most citizens of Eagles Landing are of English decent. After the rise of the buzzboygt, diversity began to rise. This included a boom in the Hebrew population and other minorities. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the Edition of West Guardia and East Guardia Relgious Before its entrance into the Christian Coalition of Countries, the Republic of Eagles Landing required the States to decide all mater of religion. Under the pretences of the Christian Coalition of Countries Charter, the Republic of Eagles Landing required states allow any form of Christianity, regardless of there state religions. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the Edition of West Guardia and East Guardia Catholicism The Catholic Church of Eagles Landing opperate under the ecclesiastical province of Eagles Landing, each territory operates under its own Diocese. *''The Ecclesiastical Province of Eagles Landing'' **'The Arch-Diocese of Eagles Landing' ***'The Diocese of Eagles Landing' ****''Contains the largest amount of Catholics'' ***'The Diocese of New Jodran' ****''Contains only Northern New Jodran and portions of Pro ***'The Diocese of Estician' ****''Contains only Northern Estician and portions of Providence Eagles Landing and Hebresica.'' ***'The Diocese of Moscoon' ****''Named after the capital city'' ***'The Diocese of Shire' **'The Arch-Diocese of Guardia' ***'The Diocese of West Guardia' ****''Contains southern New Jodran.'' ***'The Diocese of East Guardia' ****''Contains southern Estician. The only state which state religion is Catholicism.'' Protestantism Protestantism represents sixty-five precent of the population. The break down is as follows: State Religions Each of the Five States of Eagles Landing have a state relgion *'The Providence of Eagles Landing' (Home of the Capital): Reformed Church **Buzzboygt is a member of the Reformed Church and attends the Reformed Church of Eagles Landing. *'The State of New Jodran': Methodist *'The State of Estician': Southern Baptist *'The State of Hebresica': Judaism **Most are Messianic Jews. Many Messianic Jews attend there own congregations, others attend Baptist, Reformed, or Methodist Congregations. *'The State of Shire': Any form of Christianity **The only state with out a "official" state religion *'The State of East Guardia': Catholicism **The only state with a non-protestant official church. *'The State of West Guardia': Reformed Church Political Ideology Political Party System ...or lack there of. The Republic of Eagles Landing does not have the conventional party system. It has placed a ban on political parties in the conventional sense. Political Organizations are not allowed to endorse a canidate. Instead, political organization are to give truthful knowledge about all candidates, using voting records and other things allowed by the Act of Independence. Political Movements Due to the lack of Political Parties, Political Movements occur during election seasons. The Anti-Guardian Movement The Anti-Guardian Movement was a political movement against the election of buzzboygt. The movement was spawned by the fear that if he were elected, the Republic would turn into the New Guardian Nation. This idea drew massive amount of support to George McWillson. The final tally was in favor of Buzzboygt. When the New Guardian Nation idea proved to be fear mongering, the movement died in popularity. George McWillson later denounced the movement, and is serving his third term as a Representative in the Tribal Council. The Revolution The Revolution was started by Buzzboygt after rumers of a anti-Constitution cue was begining in the Central districts the Providence of Eagles Landing. Buzzboygt gained wide populaterity by traveling to the different neighborhoods and explaining to youth how and why the Constitution is a good thing for the masses. This caused a huge Pro-Constitution movement, which they dubbed the Revolution. The Revolution is strong to this day.